YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki
|Caption2 = |japanese = YEAH YEAH YEAH/憧れのStress-free/花、闌の時 |type = Single |artist = Hello Pro All Stars |released = September 26, 2018 October 20, 2018 (Event V) |genre = J-pop |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! H.P. All Stars Single (2004) }}YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki (YEAH YEAH YEAH/憧れのStress-free/花、闌の時; YEAH YEAH YEAH / Longing to Be Stress-free / Flowers, at the Height of the Season) is a 20th anniversary single by Hello Pro All Stars. It was released on September 26, 2018 in seven editions: one limited and six regular. The first press of the regular editions included a random trading card depending on the jacket. The limited edition included an event lottery serial number card."Hello! Project誕生20周年記念シングル リリース決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-08-05. Each regular edition includes a different version of "YEAH YEAH YEAH" sung by the Hello! Project group featured on the CD jacket (not including the new units). The limited edition includes a DVD with the "YEAH YEAH YEAH" and "Akogare no Stress-free" music videos."ハロプロ・オールスターズによる20周年記念シングルに前山田健一の提供曲" (in Japanese). natalie. 2018-08-05. "Hana, Takenawa no Toki" is a cover of the 2018 film Kita no Sakuramori theme song."映画『北の桜守』主題歌「花、闌の時」30秒特別映像" (in Japanese). Toei Movies Channel (via YouTube). 2018-03-13. Tracklist Limited Edition CD #YEAH YEAH YEAH #Akogare no Stress-free #Hana, Takenawa no Toki #Hello! History (ハロー！ヒストリー) #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Instrumental) #Akogare no Stress-free (Instrumental) #Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Instrumental) #Hello! History (Instrumental) DVD #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Music Video) #Akogare no Stress-free (Music Video) Regular Edition A Morning Musume '18 Edition #YEAH YEAH YEAH #Akogare no Stress-free #Hana, Takenawa no Toki #Hello! History #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Morning Musume '18 Ver.) - Morning Musume '18 #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Instrumental) #Akogare no Stress-free (Instrumental) #Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Instrumental) #Hello! History (Instrumental) Regular Edition B ANGERME Edition #YEAH YEAH YEAH #Akogare no Stress-free #Hana, Takenawa no Toki #Hello! History #YEAH YEAH YEAH (ANGERME Ver.) - ANGERME #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Instrumental) #Akogare no Stress-free (Instrumental) #Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Instrumental) #Hello! History (Instrumental) Regular Edition C Juice=Juice Edition #YEAH YEAH YEAH #Akogare no Stress-free #Hana, Takenawa no Toki #Hello! History #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Juice=Juice Ver.) - Juice=Juice #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Instrumental) #Akogare no Stress-free (Instrumental) #Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Instrumental) #Hello! History (Instrumental) Regular Edition D Country Girls Edition #YEAH YEAH YEAH #Akogare no Stress-free #Hana, Takenawa no Toki #Hello! History #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Country Girls Ver.) - Country Girls #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Instrumental) #Akogare no Stress-free (Instrumental) #Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Instrumental) #Hello! History (Instrumental) Regular Edition E Kobushi Factory Edition #YEAH YEAH YEAH #Akogare no Stress-free #Hana, Takenawa no Toki #Hello! History #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Kobushi Factory Ver.) - Kobushi Factory #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Instrumental) #Akogare no Stress-free (Instrumental) #Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Instrumental) #Hello! History (Instrumental) Regular Edition F Tsubaki Factory Edition #YEAH YEAH YEAH #Akogare no Stress-free #Hana, Takenawa no Toki #Hello! History #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Tsubaki Factory Ver.) - Tsubaki Factory #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Instrumental) #Akogare no Stress-free (Instrumental) #Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Instrumental) #Hello! History (Instrumental) Event V "YEAH YEAH YEAH / Hana, Takenawa no Toki" #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Dance Shot Ver.) #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Music Video) Featured Members *Morning Musume '18 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane **13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina **14th Gen: Morito Chisaki *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe **5th Gen: Kasahara Momona **6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari **Yanagawa Nanami **Dambara Ruru **Inaba Manaka *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai **Yanagawa Nanami **Funaki Musubu *Kobushi Factory **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Hamaura Ayano **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao *CHICA#TETSU **Ichioka Reina **Shimakura Rika **Nishida Shiori **Eguchi Saya *Ame no Mori Kawa Umi **Takase Kurumi **Maeda Kokoro **Yamazaki Yuhane **Okamura Minami **Kiyono Momohime Single Information ;YEAH YEAH YEAH *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Kubota Kaoru *Dance Choreography: Kinoshita Natsuko"ハロプロ・オールスターズ / YEAH YEAH YEAH（Music Videoメイキング）" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-09-26. *Music Video: Morita Ryo ;Akogare no Stress-free *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Oda Sakura, Kubota Kaoru *Music Video: Nomura Toru ;Hana, Takenawa no Toki *Lyrics and Composition: Ogura Kei *Arrangement and Piano: Uesugi Hiroshi *Chorus: Suzuki Saeko, Watabe Sachiko, SAK, Kubota Kaoru ;Hello! History *Lyrics and Composition: Maeyamada Kenichi *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Guitar: Doi Manao *Chorus: Shiobara Namiko TV Performances *2018.10.01 The Girls Live (Hana, Takenawa no Toki) Concert Performances ;YEAH YEAH YEAH *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza~ - Juice=Juice *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ - Kobushi Factory *ANGERME Live Tour 2018 Aki Denkousekka - ANGERME *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, CHICA#TETSU, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- - Tsubaki Factory *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ - Morning Musume '18 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 ;Akogare no Stress-free *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ - Morning Musume '18 *MORNING MUSUME '18 Fall Concert Tour ~GET SET, GO!~ in Mexico City - Morning Musume '18 ;Hello! History *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ ;Hana, Takenawa no Toki *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 (opening act) Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2018 |September |4 |181,749 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2018-09/ |} Total reported sales: 189,311* Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Total reported sales: 223,102* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="4" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Single Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |'1' (207,549) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】ハロプロ・オールスターズ『YEAH YEAH YEAH／憧れの Stress-free／花、闌の時』が207,549枚を売り上げ首位独走" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2018-09-27. |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"YEAH YEAH YEAH" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2018&month=10&day=8 |- |CDTV Original Ranking | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |http://www.tbs.co.jp/cdtv/cddb/countdown20181006.html |} Trivia *In the music video and on the CD jackets, "YEAH YEAH YEAH" is stylized with a thumbs up symbol at the end of the title. However, the official discography page lists it without. *New group members Shimakura Rika, Nishida Shiori, Eguchi Saya, Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, and Okamura Minami are featured in the single despite their absence from the Hello Pro All Stars group photo. *Members of the Hello! Project Station Dance Club perform during the dance break in "YEAH YEAH YEAH", specifically Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari, Miyamoto Karin, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Hamaura Ayano, Yamagishi Riko, and Akiyama Mao. *The "YEAH YEAH YEAH" music video begins with current Hello! Project leader Wada Ayaka taking her place among the other members, and ends with Fukumura Mizuki walking up steps before staring into the sky as the scene pans out to display a vast landscape, symbolizing the passing down of leadership and the future of Hello! Project. *The colors on the "YEAH YEAH YEAH" outfits represent when each member debuted: red for 2009–2011, blue for 2012–2014, purple for 2015, and yellow for 2016–2018. *The outfits in the "Akogare no Stress-free" music video are recycled outfits used for past releases or concerts. *The music video for “Hana, Takenawa no Toki” was filmed in Nakano Sun Plaza, the venue of choice for many Hello! Project concerts. *Hello Pro All Stars Single Hatsubai Kinen Event ~Team Taikou Uta Gassen~, a two-team singing battle with all 55 members was held as commemorative release event for the single on October 21, 2018."ハロプロ・オールスターズ シングル発売記念イベント ～チーム対抗歌合戦～ 開催決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-08-06. (Archived) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement Category:2018 Singles Category:2018 DVDs Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Collaboration Single Category:55 Members Line-Up Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:13th Generation Singles In Category:14th Generation Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:Juice=Juice Singles In Category:Country Girls Singles In Category:Kobushi Factory Singles In Category:Tsubaki Factory Singles In Category:CHICA TETSU Singles In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Singles In Category:English Name Single Category:Cover Single Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2018 Number 1 Singles Category:Gold Certification Category:2018 Event Vs